Nouveau Neons-StripperZaneAU
by Rom247
Summary: Set during The Sons of Garmadon and based on Zane and Cole being undercover at an SoG bar.


Story soundtrack LCD Sound System 'Oh Baby' or choose your poison.

The doors flew open.

In the hazy fug of the club only a few were bothered enough to look up. Those that did found their interest well and truly piqued. The figure that stood in the doorway was solitary and strong. The harsh exterior light wrapped its luminous fingers around the edge of his muscular arms, his body thrown into darkness. The eyes of every woman were drawn to the man-halo that shimmered before them, the light barely hinting at the chiselled features below his wide brimmed hat.

As vile and distasteful as Neons was, it invited all-comers with the lure of the unknown, with always a surprise lurking in every corner, the best coming hand in hand with danger.

As the man entered, hungry, lascivious eyes followed him across the floor, too intrigued to notice the luminous angel that walked behind. It didn't happen often, but tonight Snake-Jaguar paled into the background as his dark partner took centre stage. Snake followed the man to the bar and one by one a new friend was drawn along behind, their steps in time and their bodies pulsing to the beat of the music. Lips plumped, shoulders thrown back... 'me, look at me' the stale air whispered as they passed through.

Snake threw his arms wide stopping the magnetic throng as the man held the bar and turned. He lifted his head, the whites of his eyes glowing in the black light and slowly removed his hat. Settling back on to the bar he surveyed his crowd. The throng pulsed visibly.

In his ear a faraway voice hissed 'What the hell kind of catnip did you put on after shaving Cole?' Nya viewed the mass of pulsating hormones through his pupil cam with distaste.

He turned back to the bar and clicked his fingers. Under his breath, Cole replied 'what can I say Nya, but they know a good thing when they see it' in the background Nya laughed at his cocky statement and the barman put a drink down in front of him. Hiding his mouth behind his drink Cole asked 'Jealous Nya?'

'Phttt!' Nya replied.

'Well... you had your chance'

'Oh boy, I really missed out there didn't I?' Nya replied, her words drenched in sarcasm 'will you get rid of them!'

Cole turned back and nonchalantly waved the crowd away. Zane turned and ushered the adoring hoard like a well trained bodyguard. They moved back to their tables with unsatisfied groans; back to their angry, deserted guests, who became even more disgruntled as Coles admirers craned their necks back to try and hold his gaze. Zane gave Cole a withering look and left to go backstage.

The barman wiped the sticky bar and nodded at Cole 'If you want a job, you're hired'

In Coles ear Nya laughed uncontrollably 'Hahahahahahahahha... Take it, I'd watch that' she breathed seductively.

Cole pursed his lips unable to retaliate to Nya's sarcastic banter and when the Barman shrugged and moved on Cole whispered back 'Wait up for me Nya, I'll give you a show when I get back!' Cole heard Nya gasp at his reply and smiled to himself 'I am the man' he thought as the lights dimmed to black.

From the speakers stacked ceiling high, the music changed; from a low throbbing beat to a pumping electro blast. The show began as the crowd was washed with light, the beams swinging and pulsing to settle on a lone figure that appeared behind the parted curtain. His legs were spread wide, his strong body clad with the jagged shapes of armour balanced on chiselled muscle. His glorious physique was silhouetted against a wall of screens buzzing with white noise. There was a palpable silence before the room erupted. This was what they had come to see. Zane was the main attraction; Cole had just been an added bonus.

'Holy crap...' Cole and Nya whispered in unison.

Suddenly deflated, Cole muttered 'Way to put a guy in his place Zane'

The music tempo changed again and Zanes body reacted; his figure in synch with the new beat and began to slowly move. And how he moved... 'Oh my holy heck' said Nya under her breath.

In the control room Lloyd, Jay and Kai were alerted and came over to her screen.

'WOAH! Zane's THE MAN!' exclaimed Kai.

'Butter me up...!' said Jay

'Oh my g... LLOYD!' Nya span around. Kai slapped a hand over Lloyds' eyes.

'REALLY?' whined Lloyd. 'No fair!'

WAY, WAY FAIR' Kai said and marched Lloyd out of the room 'What are you now, like 14 or something?'

'14 going on 20' Lloyd replied.

'Whatever' Kai said 'I don't think it would be good for you to see Zane like this'. He shoved Lloyd out of the door and slammed it in his disgruntled face and ran back to the screen... Just in time to see Zane bending backwards over a chair, reaching up to pull a chain that dangled above him. A deluge of sparkling water hit his bare torso and the water cascaded off his oiled body, the spray exploding into icy diamonds which fell to shatter on the floor. Positioned as he was, Zane's upside down face was directly in line with Coles gaping expression. He opened his glowing eyes and gasped provocatively. Looking into Coles eye cam, Zane winked directly at them.

Cole practically fell of his barstool as his eardrums took the full force of Nya's scream. Jay and Kai stared at the screen, dumb struck.

Zane elegantly curled up from his reclined position and moved fluidly back into his starting stance. Legs wide, his body pulsing to the dying beat of the song. With less armour and more chiselled muscle glistening in the light a beautiful woman strutted up behind him. Dressed in black, her heavy eyes rimmed with black make up; a raven beauty with bleached blond hair, Zanes legs pulsed to the beat as the woman stepped around him.

'Who the hell is that?' Said Kai?

'I do not know' said Nya 'but don't tell Pixal about her!'

The Raven slipped a silk scarf around Zane's neck and circling him one more time led him off stage their steps in time with the final gasps of the song.

The room erupted with applause and excitement while a stunned silence echoed around the control room, the voyeurs slowly searching each other's eyes for confirmation of their own shock.

Nya pulled free her headphones and whispered 'Here endeth the lesson!'


End file.
